Bonus Time/LINE
Bonus Time is a special session that will take away the cookie from the running stage and enter into the 'Bonus Time World'. In the Bonus Time session, the cookie's energy does not drain and the cookie will fly using their pet. There are three forms of Bonus Time: * Classic Bonus Time, * Space Bonus Time, and * Rainbow Rush Bonus Time (alternatively known as puking-bear type). These three types of Bonus Time can help the player in different ways. Earning Bonus Time Bonus Time session can be earned in several ways. The first one is collecting alphabet letters (B-O-N-U-S-T-I-M-E) appearing in many places during the run. Each alphabet letter gives 230 points. The second one is taking the Bonus Time Jelly that will instantly bring the cookie into Bonus Time session. For each episode, Bonus Time Jelly appears at: * Stage 10 (Crystal Jelly Cave) in Escape from the Oven (as flying jelly) * Stage 6 (Dragon Egg Cavern) in Dragon's Valley (as flying jelly) * Stage 5 (Suspicious Greenhouse) in The City of Wizards * Some floors in Tower of Frozen Waves The Wrath of the Dragon update did not put Bonus Time Jelly in Episode 2 (Primeval Jungle). And also the New World Discovered update did not put Bonus Time Jelly in Episode 5 (Dessert Paradise). Pets can produce Bonus Time Jelly too, like Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod. However, if the player earns incomplete letters before the Bonus Time Jelly, all letters will disappear after Bonus Time session, requiring players to earn back all letters from scratch. Types of Bonus Time Classic The classic type of Bonus Time is very decent. It has yellow and pink bear jellies, silver and gold coins, with Blast Jelly, Giant Jelly, and Magnet Jelly sometimes appearing in the middle of Bonus Time. Both bear jellies and coins have relatively equal portions. They spread into few formations and can help giving a large amount of points. An addition in "Edge of The World" season adds flying bear jellies that cannot be attracted by magnetic aura or Magnet Jelly, and requires the player to control the cookie in order to gain them. In Escape from the Oven, the background is made of a blue sky, clouds, and a rainbow from a distance, resembling the cookie flying above the clouds. This is also used in the older seasons, with a special background made for Edge of the World In Primeval Jungle, the background is a clear blue sky, but lack clouds and rainbow. The sky has some glossy effects. In Dragon's Valley, the background is similar with Primeval Jungle, but has ashes and thunder around it. In The City of Wizards, the background features an ancient sculpture of the sun and the clouds appear to be waves of water. In Dessert Paradise, the background is a blue sky, with beautiful rainbows and more clouds. Clouds have some sparkles on it. In Tower of Frozen Waves, the background features large figures of snowflakes plastered around an ice blue background. Classic type of Bonus Time appears for every odd-numbered session of Bonus Time (first, third, fifth, and so on). Space The space type of Bonus Time has coins and bear jellies lined up in a straight or diagonal movement, introduced in Season 2 (2nd Story). There are three "lines" in this bonus time. In front of every line, a Blast Jelly appears presumably to make a 'rocket'. Rarely, a Giant Gold Coin appears here. This area would be hard to navigate because of its speed, unless the player equips magnetic aura. This Bonus Time probably a difficult one to handle for amateurs. The Bonus Time combination for "Edge of The World" update does not have much difference, with the exception of firework jelly may appear sometime in the Bonus Time. Firework jelly cannot be attracted by magnetic aura. Combined with the speed of blast jelly, obtaining the firework jelly can be another twist in the Space Bonus Time. In Escape from the Oven, players can see a scene of outer space with asteroids floating around. They are cosmetic and do not affect the Cookie in any way. This is also used in older seasons, with a special background made for Edge of the World In Primeval Jungle, players can see a night sky full of stars. In Dragon's Valley, the background is dark red which resembles a hot and fiery sky with volcanic environment. In The City of Wizards, the background features constellations of stars that make up shapes. Jelly Scale, Coin Scale, Drop of Choco, and several other pets make up the constellation shapes. In Dessert Paradise, the background have a beautiful night sky full of stars with aurora and clouds. In Tower of Frozen Waves, there is a huge moon in the center of the background with a sky full of stars. As players advance within the Bonus Time, the background will slowly reveal the top of the tower. Space type of Bonus Time appears for every even-numbered session of Bonus Time (second, fourth, sixth, and so on). Rainbow Rush Also referred to as 'puking bears' or 'bear jellies' type, this type of Bonus Time is the rarest, and gives the most points and coins. This can only be obtained by getting Bonus Time while having low health (signalled by red lights on the top-bottom edge of the screen and the Energy Bar gives a pulse of rings). This is an area where giant gold coins and giant bear jellies appears very often. Players at Bonus Time length 10 seconds and above can earn at least 1,000 coins per section. This level produces 8 formations, but after some distance, only a line of small bear jellies will appear until Bonus Time ends. The background in season 2 is a scene of lots of huge pink bear jellies, and one is puking a huge rainbow, hence the name. "Edge of The World" season has the same but retouched background. Each cookie may only earn the Rainbow Rush once (making its maximum appearance only twice in a run - one for main cookie and the other for relay cookie). If the Rainbow Rush Bonus Time has already been played and the same cookie gets another Bonus Time session in low health, only classic or space themed Bonus Time will appear. In Episode 4, Dark Moon Jellies appears on Rainbow Rush Bonus Time. Also, there are no Giant Gold Coins. Bonus Time Upgrade For the first time player, Bonus Time session is very short, with just 3 seconds in length. Players can upgrade the Bonus Time session length by upgrading in the Upgrade Powers column before playing the game or equipping items that can make Bonus Time longer. Upgrade Powers are permanent. From Level 31 and above, the upgrade will not extend the bonus time length, but only give additional bonus points for every obtained jelly during Bonus Time session. Items and Cookies that boost Bonus Time Cookies that help Bonus Time * Strawberry Cookie gives up to +5 sec Bonus Time. * Apple Cookie generates her own Alphabet Jellies enclosed in a bubble. Pets that helps Bonus Time * Rainbow's End, grows up to 4x in Bonus Time * Mocha Delight, makes alphabet jellies up to every 3 sec * Cozy Yarn, generates Bonus Time Jelly up to every 53 sec * Flowercopter, speeds up Bonus Time up to 120% faster * Magic Pod, generates Bonus Time jellies that start with a Blast up to every 53 sec * Yule Log Cake generates Giant Jellies, equipped with Alphabet Jellies that the player doesn't have. * Tea Cup generates Mini Energy Potions, equipped with Alphabet Jellies that the player doesn't have. * Bean Drop Duo generates peas that for some reason, represent the letter "E". Treasures that help Bonus Time * Always Cute Acorn, extra 0.8~1.7 sec in Bonus Time * A Piece of Rainbow's End, Pet grows 1.5x~2.5x in Bonus Time * Strawberry Cookie's Sweet Strawberry, Extra 1~2 sec in Bonus Time * Cozy Yarn's Knitting Needles, Extra 1~2 sec in Bonus Time * Waterproof Superwatch, Extra 1~3 sec in Bonus Time * A Seed of Flowecopter, Speeds up Bonus Time by 10~15% * Magic Pod's Fragile Petal, Extra 1.5~3.3 sec in Bonus Time * Apple Cookie's Apple Hairpin, 15~25% extra points in Bonus Time Trivia * While it is possible, but unlikely, to encounter Alphabet Jellies in Bonus Time they do not extend the time nor count towards your next Bonus Time. However, exceptions occur if you collect one or multiple Alphabet Jelly/Jellies at the very end of the Bonus Time (namely, when the cookie is already descending but not completely out of the Bonus Time yet), and in such situations, what you collect will be counted towards your next Bonus Time. * The Space variant is the only type not to have rainbows. * Rainbow Rush has the most limited formations compared to other types of Bonus Time, only 8 formations. It is also the only variant with no Power Jellies. Exceptions may occur in such modes in the Tower of Frozen Waves as some may provide Blast Jellies and/or Health Potions. * The classic variant, notably, is the only Bonus Time that has no Giant Gold Coins. Exceptions also occur in some stages of the Tower of Frozen Waves, and mostly those that requires your to collect a bunch of Giant Gold Coins. * The Tower of Frozen Waves Bonus Time is the only episode to not have a fixed formation for every stage/floor. Rather, the formation for each Bonus Time changes by floor. * Apple Cookie's ability changed the background of the Bonus Time. It will change the Bonus Time to the crayon version of the respective type in Escape from the Oven, even thought it is played on a different episode. * Rockstar Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie changed the audio of the Bonus Time. With the introduction of Episode 2 and 3, which has different music, their ability changed the music to their own themes (the remix versions of Episode 1 version of Bonus Time), even when played on other episodes. * In the description for the app in the app store, it is called Fever Mode. It is also seen in some audio files of Bonus Time. * , which transliterates into "BONUSTIME".]] It has been noticed that the runes around the Bonus Time hourglasses actually have meanings to them. One of the runes actually translate to BONUSTIME, while some other runes are "Nam Libero" and "Tempus Edax Rerum", both are Latin phrases translated to "For Freedom" and "Devouring Time". As to why the runes are present, it is not known, presumably for aesthetic purposes since the "time" in Bonus Time is bonus per se, where extra time is given. Category:Mechanics